


Written In The Stars

by Royalbluepaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalbluepaladin/pseuds/Royalbluepaladin
Summary: Lance doesn't even know if he has a soulmate. Not once has his soulmate's scrawl come across his skin. That just may change.Basically soulmate AU where if they write on thier skin it shows up on their soulmate crossed with the stereotypical truth or dare brings out a secret trope.





	Written In The Stars

Lance’s arms have never had anyone else’s writing on them no matter how much he wished for his soulmate’s scrawl to wrap around his wrist and reassure him of his other half’s existence. He wished for what everyone else had. Hunk had equations up and down his arms mixed in with his own notes of groceries he needed at the next planet they stopped at, his writing was identical to Pidge’s and if you looked closely you could see little hearts, doodles, and I love yous scattered throughout the ink, but Lance had never had that. Lance was jealous of Shiro’s beautiful script on his shoulder that you could tell his soulmate rewrote every day, and Shiro’s printed response. It was the only way the two communicated as to not make the distance of space even harder, but it was beautiful to watch Shiro trace over his “I will” in reply to his soulmate’s “Come Home Safe.” Coran and Allura didn’t have any, but doodled on themselves nonetheless just to fit in. The most puzzling was Keith, he never talked about his soulmate but, Keith never really talked about anything from Earth. They say there is no such thing as someone who doesn’t have a soulmate, but Lance isn’t so sure. His soulmate wouldn’t ignore him for this long, would they?

Lance boasted of his soulmate, but always wore long sleeves to hide his bare arms. He didn’t even bother to write on his own skin anymore, because every time he didn’t receive a response caused his heart to ache. He told the team that his writings from his soulmate were intimate and both had decided to keep their writing on more private. Of course, it was all lies but, no one suspected otherwise.

Lance was a romantic at heart and wanted a soulmate more than anyone. He flirted with women and occasionally men just to get a little bit of the attention he craved. He smiled throughout the day and bragged about his soulmate who lived in California and studied engineering. He told stories of how they planned to meet some day. Lance weaved a beautiful picture of a blonde girl with green eyes who was a part time lifeguard. He painted a picture of what everyone would expect of him but, lied through his teeth to craft it. Honestly, he was just tired. Tired of lying, tired of hoping, tired of crying at night while he wrote about his day to a soulmate who has never written back. He told them about how he felt so alone, how he misses home and wants to meet them, but never about the giant space cat robot they call Voltron. He didn’t want to freak them out considering that they were on Earth living a normal life. He’d fall asleep hoping for a reply wake up disappointed again and repeat the vicious heartbreaking cycle.

The team had a too much free time between missions. Therefore, there was a game of truth or dare going on in the main room. Shiro even made Keith join because it was “team bonding” or something.

“Truth or dare?” Pidge asked Shiro.

Shiro thought for minute, internally debating over his answer but decided that any dare Pidge came up with would probably be unpleasant, “Truth.”

“What is your soulmate’s name?” She asked.

“Adam.” Shiro answered with a blush.

“That’s not the same Adam that taught at the garrison was it?” Hunk questioned which caused Shiro to blush harder.

“No way!” Lance interjected, “Your soulmate is Professor Adam! I had your soulmate as my space charting teacher. That’s crazy!”

Shiro looks at Keith, ignoring the comments, “Keith, truth or dare?”

Keith gives Shiro a lighthearted glare, “Dare.”

Shiro smirks, “Sit on another’s players lap for 5 minutes.”

He sputters, “Wh-what?!” He looks around at his options Hunk and Pidge who are practically already in each other’s laps, Shiro gave the dare so that’s out, that leaves…..Lance. Lance has realized that he is the only player available as well and while there is a glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes he pants his thigh with a smirk. Keith sighs and plops himself on Lance’s lap with his arms crossed and a glare aimed at Shiro. The game skips around again and Lance is only half paying attention to the dares and truths.

Until everyone is staring at him, “Lance truth or dare?”

Keith asks. Lance’s brain is slow to process, but he doesn’t quite trust the guy in his lap with a dare, “uh I guess truth?”

Keith smirks and Lance’s stomach drops. That look can’t mean anything good. “Do you remember the bonding moment?” He asks the blue paladin.

Lance objects, “You can’t ask that! I was wounded, why would I remember you carrying me back to the cryopods?”

“AHA! So, you do remember?! I never said that I carried you to the pods,” Keith accuses.

Lance stumbles over his words as a blush works its way up his cheeks, “Wh-what?! You said tha- …..oh you didn’t, quiznak.” The team laughs at the antics and the game continues with Lance daring Pidge to give Shiro a foot massage. Keith’s punishment of sitting on Lance’s lap comes to an end and he removes himself but still sits next to Lance. Shiro asking Hunk about his secret recipe for space booze, which turns out to be alien berries and sugar.

Hunk looks to Keith, “Truth or Dare?”

Keith having learned his lesson after his last dare he responds, “truth.”

“Tell us something about your soulmate,” Hunk requests and the whole team quiets down out of genuine curiosity.

Keith was caught off-guard by the question, “um they’re uh lonely, where ever they are.” He looks down quietly.

The atmosphere is tense and quiet until Keith looks back up and confidently asks Shiro, “Truth or Dare.”

Lance doesn’t remember a lot of the game after that. He is spacey and not entirely paying attention unless it is turn. He does a couple silly dares one of which was performing dirty dance for Hunk which was awkward but funny. He laughs and smiles just like he’s supposed to. He keeps taking dares out of fear of them asking about his soulmate. There have already been two questions in the game that are soulmate related and odds are he’s the next victim.

Pidge smirks at him and asks the fateful question. “Truth or Dare.”

“Dare,” Lance grins and points a finger gun at her.

“Show us a message from your soulmate.” She smirks, but Lance’s heart leapt into his throat.

He couldn’t lie his way out of this one. The only writing he had was his lines and lines of desperation on his stomach and thighs. His pleas for a response but, no response was present. He was trapped with no way to explain to the rest of the team that he wasn’t right. There was something wrong with him that made him unwanted by even his soulmate. Lance felt his eyes start to water with those same desperate tears that lull him sleep every night. He mumbled an apology and something about them not having written back in while. Then he got up and left the team sitting confused in the common room.

“Uh what was that?” Keith asked.

Hunk sighed, “I don’t know but, I’ll go talk to him.” He gets up and gives the team a reassuring smile before he walks out the door.

Once Lance’s door slid closed behind him he broke out in sobs. He pulled out a marker and for the first time in years he put the marker to his arm instead of the privacy of his stomach and thighs. A desperate “please write back” in shaking handwriting was scrawled across his wrist. He pulled up his shirt and added to his writings “I don’t know how to tell my friends about you.” Then he dropped the marker as he fell to his bed, curled up and sobbed. This was harsher than his nightly bouts of self-pity. This was ugly and broken crying that ripped itself from his throat. Why doesn’t he have a soulmate? Doesn’t he deserve love too?

================================================================

Hunk comes down the hall and knocks on Lance’s door. “Hey buddy, are you okay?” He pauses, “Okay that was a stupid question, of course you’re not. Please let me in? I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.” Again, there was no answer.

Hunk pressed his ear to the door and hear crying. His eyebrows furrowed in worry and he opened the door. The room was dark and silent excluding the curled-up form of the blue paladin on the bed. Hunk heart clenches at the sight of his friend in such a state. He approaches the bed and rests his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance looks over his shoulder with tearful eyes still cradling his ink stained wrist.

“H-Hunk?” He chokes out between tears. “What are y-you doing here?”

“Checking on you. I was worried, I still am.” Hunk responds.

Lance sobs and practically launches himself into Hunk’s arms. Hunk rubs circles into his shoulders unsure of how to help Lance with whatever has him so distraught. “They never answer me Hunk. Why won’t they answer. Am I not worth a reply? Is there anyone there?” Lance rambles through his sobs.

“Lance, bud, you’ll have to be more specific. Is this about your family?” Hunk asks.

Lance laughs and sobs at once, “N-No. Hunk, my soulmate has never written to me.” Lance sounds so broken in that one confession and Hunk can feel his heart breaking in sympathy. Lance has always been a romantic and the fact that he doesn’t even know if he’s going to get it upsets Hunk to no end. Lance had been lying to him for years about his imaginary soulmate in California, keeping up a façade to fit in and to hide the hurt behind his pick-up lines.

“There has to be a reason they don’t answer you, maybe it’s a cultural thing. They love you, that I guarantee,” Hunk consoled, “We love you too and I’m sorry that we pressured you. We had no idea.”

Lance hiccupped as his tears died down, but his breaths still shuddered, “I know. It’s just I have never told anyone except for my family before.”

Hunk smiles softly at him, “Well thanks for sharing with me. You should consider telling the rest of the team at some point so something like this doesn’t happen again.”

Lance smiles for the first time since truth or dare, “I’ll think about it. Thanks for being such a good friend, Hunk.”

“Anytime. I think dinner is going to be served soon. I’ll give you a minute to yourself.” Hunk gives Lance’s shoulder a squeeze before he walks out of the room.

====================================================================================

Hunk is working on dinner in the castle’s kitchen when Keith comes in and plops down. He doesn’t think anything of it and continues his alien version of garlic knots and spaghetti. This is his attempt to cheer Lance up after his breakdown. He goes to grab a bowl from the bottom cabinet and notices Keith is staring.

“Uh can I help you?” Hunk asks.

“I wanted to know how things went with Lance.” Keith states while pulling at his shirtsleeve with Hunk notices a sliver of black ink there. The first time he has ever noticed ink on Keith.

“He was pretty upset, but it’s kinda personal. It’s nothing life threatening! It’s one of those things that he’ll tell you all when he’s ready.” Hunk skirts around the subject to avoid betraying Lance’s trust.

“Oh…” Keith almost deflates into the seat while still fiddling with his sleeve, seemingly trying to hide the writing on their wrist.

Hunk sets the bowl on the counter and grabs Keith’s wrist, “Why are you hiding your writing?” He asks gently.

Keith tries to snatch his hand back, but Hunk’s grip is firm, and Keith becomes defensive, “I’m not! It’s just complicated okay!”

“Then show me,” Hunk requests in a tone that states that he’s not going to make Keith, but he’s trusting that Keith will do it. He lets go of the boy’s wrist giving him the opportunity to make a choice. Keith sighs and slowly takes off his glove and lays it on the counter and pulls the sleeve up. “Please write back” is written across Keith’s pale skin in handwriting that Hunk is painfully familiar with, it’s Lance’s.

Hunk gasps softly involuntarily, “Keith.”

Keith looks up at Hunk, looking so open, “I’ve never written back. It started with me just being a vindictive kid, but now I just don’t want to get their hopes up. I’m a million miles away in space fighting a war every day. As if that’s not bad enough I have a crush on Lance that everyone knew about before even I did. How is a soulmate supposed to bear that burden?”

Hunk suppresses a laugh, “You won’t have to worry about that Keith,” He actually does laugh a little towards the end, unable to take the irony.

“What are you talking about?” Keith questions with an untrusting glint in his eye as the puts his glove back on.

Hunk shakes his head. “Keith, I don’t want to tell you who it is, but I have a feeling that none of those things will be a problem,” He hands Keith a pen, “write them back, see what happens.”

Keith glares at the pen like it might burn him.

“Please,” Hunk pleads for both Keith and Lance’s sake.

Keith grabs the pen and uncaps it, “Why should I? I never have before.”

Hunk sighs and just pleads with eyes. Keith acquiesces and presses the pen to his wrist and starts writing in his blocky print. After he’s done it reads, “I am sorry for ignoring you for so long.” Hunk smiles in approval when he see’s it. The smile quickly broadens as a shriek is heard from down the hall. Keith looks at him in puzzlement to which Hunk raises a finger to wait. Lance sprints into the room and skids to stop where he almost misses the door.

He runs in with tears tracking down his face, “Hunk! They wrote back. Oh my god they wrote back!” He exclaims while shoving his wrist in Hunk’s face, looking happier than Hunk had ever seen the Cuban. Meanwhile, all the color had drained from Keith’s face and his hear was doing double time in his chest. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think past Lance. Lance is his soulmate. Lance is his fucking soulmate. What are the odds of his soulmate being the boy he has been pining for that got sent into space with him by the coincidence of giant robot lions.

Hunk grabs Lance by the shoulders and holds him still. “Lance, buddy I am so happy for you, but I already knew.”

Keith, still looking dumbfounded and staring at his wrist in shock, finally manages words, “Lance?”

Lance finally notices Keith in the room and glimpses Keith’s wrists, “Keith?!” He grabs Keith’s hand and compares their wrists in disbelief.

Then whispers so quietly Keith almost didn’t hear, “Why didn’t you ever write?”

Keith sighs and rubs his thumb along the writing, “A lot of reasons, but they were all about me. It was never your fault that I didn’t write, and I am sorry that I waited until now to do it.” Keith expects rejection, anger, or even disappointment. What Keith doesn’t expect is for two tan arms to wrap around him and for a crying Lance to whimper out words of forgiveness and how he thought he wasn’t good enough to have a soulmate.

Keith pulls back to look at Lance’s blue tearful eyes and smiles, “You are more than good enough for me.”


End file.
